


Crash and Burn

by Hamino (frechi123)



Series: Hamilsquad in the Rough [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adams is the VP, Alex and George have bad history, Alex and Laf will attempt suicide, Because stupid rules, Charles and John will end up dead eventually, F/M, Frederick is locked away, Gen, George is the Principal, Herc and the Schuylers are the level headed bunch, James stands to the side, Jay does too, Maria and John will be beaten black and blue, Not so Happy Tags, Peggy and Sam are dead prior to this, The Reynolds Pamphlet is only a rumor here, They are in school again, Work In Progress, and called the Lewis Pamphlet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/Hamino
Summary: The difference between Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson? The former owned up to his mistakes and was forgiven; the latter did not and was not.Determined to ruin Alex's life forever, Thomas spreads a nasty document, filled with rumors, attempting to take him down - unknowingly bringing more people down in the process with their very real secrets, who all react differently...Will he continue to walk over every one or finally admit his mistakes?





	Crash and Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Monroe University.
> 
> Where Thomas has become the scum of the earth starting from anonymity.
> 
> For years, he has failed to completely take into account what he's doing is wrong.
> 
> And he has still yet to learn.
> 
> I make reference to other stories I have here.

_"Did you write this?!"_

Annoyed, Thomas turned around to see his best friend James, furious and coming right at him. He only offered him a shrug which already spoke volumes.

"Are you  _trying_ to repeat what happened in 2015?!" he continued. "You indirectly caused some people to  _kill_ themselves over their secrets. Now you're trying to destroy someone with a fake rumor!" 

He pointed at the document that flashed in front of their faces on the computer:  _The Lewis Pamphlet_.

Thomas shrugged again. "It's not like Hamilton hasn't shown that he was capable of this stuff in the past. That's going to make it easier for other people to believe this."

"But he already owned up up to all of that  _last year_ , remember?? And now you're trying to start something that wasn't ever going to happen!" James started pulling at his hair in frustration. "Sometimes I wonder why I'm even still here!" He turned and almost walked right out of the room until Thomas spoke up again.

"You'd better mind who you're talking to, James, remember that I can ruin you in a snap." He said all this without ever turning around. "You want to go back to The Harbor again? I don't think you do."

Not there again. Alex, John, and Eliza were there before he was, and though they lived well enough to tell the tale, they told him some awful stories about the newer recent help that seemed mysteriously to always be around when someone was seriously injured or dead. 


End file.
